In the Restaurant
by DAnNSfreak
Summary: Part 3 of 'In the...' Series. Danny and Aiden debate whether to tell the others about them over dinner, that's when someone spares them the trouble.


Disclaimer: Not mine. Never have been, never will be… whoopee…

Ok, part three of 'In the…' series. Hope you like it. Might lack some plot but I'm just building up for part four and five…

He he… Don't think I have a thing for mirrors, okay? I don't! Ahem…

**In the Restaurant**

Aiden Burn smiles at her reflection in the mirror. She was dressed quite simply, just the way her boyfriend/colleague, Danny Messer likes it:

Black hip-hugging slacks and dark sleeveless shirt under a dark jacket, complimenting her figure perfectly. Aiden never really fancied anything brighter than dark blue.

Danny is coming to pick her up for dinner in 10 minutes time.

Danny and Aiden have been dating for some time now, usually dinner dates after work, like today. (Never movies though, after the first date fiasco…)

Aiden smirked as she remembered how silly and nervous they were with each other during the first few dates. But now, time spent away from each other was quite a pain.

Until now, Danny and Aiden have been putting on a good show in front of their other colleagues, like nothing was going on between them. They did not know how the others will react to finding out Danny and Aiden are dating.

True, there have been quite a few close calls…

Unable to control herself one day last week, Aiden had cornered Danny in the locker room. They were in the middle of a heated make out session when Mac and Stella walked in.

It was just pure luck that Mac and Stella were too absorbed in their own conversation that they excused Danny's half untucked and crumpled white shirt, Aiden's tangled hair and their both very red faces.

Danny had said that they had both just came back from scavenging around in a garbage dump crime scene and they hadn't a chance to neaten up…

Since that day, Danny and Aiden had always saved their 'sessions' for after work. Aiden was already having a hard time resisting grabbing Danny in the lab and just having him there and then. Danny wasn't a big help either, always throwing her mischievous grins and waggling those adorable eyebrows.

Her thoughts were soon interrupted by a familiar car horn. Danny's SUV had just pulled up by the sidewalk.

With one quick glance at herself in the mirror, Aiden grabbed her purse and headed downstairs for a night out with her boyfriend.

Danny Messer looked at himself through the rearview mirror to check if his hair was still acceptably neat while waiting for Aiden to come down.

Satisfied, he sat back while drumming his fingers on the steering wheel. His thoughts drifted over to their relationship, they had been together for some time already and they had really 'clicked'.

Danny couldn't believe that he was so darn shy to ask Aiden out before.

There was a problem now, however, whether to tell Mac and the others or not. There have been lab policies not really encouraging inter-office relationships. It's been said colleagues tend to become too distracted with each other thus compromising the case.

He smirked to himself as he thought about what would happen if Mac found out what really happened in the locker room that day.

Ah, well, we'll think about that later on, concluded Danny as he saw Aiden coming down the stairs.

She climbed into the car and said, "Hey,"

Danny replied with a grin and, "Yo,"

Aiden gave him a quick kiss as another greeting. Still grinning, Danny said, "You look good,"

Aiden smirked, "You don't look too shabby yourself, Messer, not much 'messier' than your name suggests," Danny had his typical suit-without-tie on.

Danny put a hand on his chest, pretending to be hurt, "Hey, I take pride in my last name, y'know…"

Aiden had to laugh at the comical expression on his face. "Are we gonna sit here all night contemplating your last name, or are we gonna go eat?"

"Touché…" said Danny as he drove off.

After much playful haggling, Danny and Aiden finally agreed on Italian.

As they walked down the sidewalk leading to the restaurant, Danny said, "Y'know, my grandfather's Italian, so I know quite a lot of the language,"

Aiden raised her eyebrows skeptically, "Really?"

Danny grinned, "_Oui. Vous aves compris?_"

Aiden smirked, Danny had tried to put on an European accent but it couldn't cover up his New York one. The effect was really hilarious but Aiden restrained from laughing.

Instead, she said as Danny held open the restaurant door, "Nice one, gramps. That's French,"

Danny looked quite like he had been slapped but covered it quickly by clearing his throat as he followed Aiden inside.

It wasn't until they got a table and ordered their food that Danny said, "but, really, I'm half-Italian,"

Aiden rolled her eyes and said, "Sure…"

After a pause, Danny said, "I've been thinking, Aid,"

Aiden interrupted him by saying playfully, "Woah, what a change,"

"Har, har… no, seriously,"

"Yeah? What about?"

"Well, you and me… d'you think we ought to tell the others?"

Aiden turned her head to one side and said, "I dunno… what happens if we tell?"

"Uh… the guys in the lab will pummel me for getting the hot Aiden Burn as my girlfriend,"

"Oh, geez, Danny," winced Aiden, but she was actually really pleased inside.

"What? I'm telling it like it is," said Danny with a grin.

"Oh, sure, sure…" she replied with a wry smile.

Their food arrived and they started to eat.

At that very moment, Detective Don Flack entered the restaurant. He went over to a table and sat down. After ordering his dinner for the night, he picked up a newspaper from the shelf and started to read.

Halfway through yesterday's scores, Flack noticed that the person sitting with his back to him at the table nearby looked _very _familiar.

He can recognize that hair anywhere, Danny Messer.

One better look and he spotted Aiden Burn sitting at the same table.

Feeling a bit miffed he wasn't invited for this after work dinner, Flack was about to holler a greeting when he saw Aiden reach across the table and wiped Danny's cheek, with her hand!

Not napkin or anything, her _hand!_

And she was doing it in such a romantic way that only couple's would do. What the hell?

(Flashback a few minutes)

"So, it's pretty well known the department doesn't take too kindly upon relationships in the office. But I don't think Mac will mind if we are professional at work, y'know?" said Danny.

He looked up and Aiden giggled at a bit of pasta smeared messily (pun intended) on his cheek.

"Professional? My boy, you're doin' fine without my help being unprofessional," said Aiden. With that, she leaned over to clean up the smudge.

After seeing this strange sight, Flack's food arrived so he didn't have time to think of anything.

Only thing was, he really didn't want them to see him. He wanted to do the seeing instead. Praying they wouldn't see him, he edged his chair closer and listened in.

"And if Hillbourne doesn't approve?" Aiden was asking.

"He'll have to fire me cos' I am not going to split up with you,"

"Don't say that…"

"But seriously, Aid, I've never met anyone as incredible as you…"

Danny's voice had lowered considerably and Flack had to strain to hear their conversation.

"Same here, Danny."

"Really?" Danny sounded surprised, "You're not just saying that…"

'No, really. I like you a lot, and if the department thinks relationships compromise cases no matter how good the officer, so be it. We can get another job…"

Flack half choked on his lasagna after hearing this statement.

After taking a long gulp of water, he heard Aiden continue, "But hey, Mac might permit it right? I think we both have proven quite good at putting our feelings aside for work,"

"Yeah, yeah…"

"Enough serious talk, Danny. What do we do after this?"

"I don't know… movie?"

"No way, not while you still think 'Wall of the Worms' is a hit movie…"

"Ok, ok,"

"Wanna come over to my place? Watch T.V, do somethin', listen to the radio, do somethin',"

"Ooh, alright then. Sounds good," said Danny , a definite happy tone in his voice.

Just as they got up, Flack hid behind the newspaper again.

When they left, Flack was left with frantic thoughts in his head. Sure, he had seen those two flirting occasionally but seriously going out?

He was also left with a dilemma:

Should I tell Mac or not?

Back in Aiden's apartment, they had just finished watching some TV show. Aiden turned off the TV and said, "Now what?"

"Oh, I dunno… you remember what you said earlier about me livin' up to my last name?" asked Danny mischievously.

Aiden smirked as she said, "Yeah?"

Danny took her hand and guided her to her bedroom, "It's about time you showed me why you're called Burn,"

Aiden let out a laugh as Danny closed the door.

END

By,

Fern

Hang on for part 4!

I just saw that episode where that Hillbourne guy came in, and I'm not sure who he is. A head huncho of some kind? Can you guys tell me? Thanks!

I wanted to post this story on Wednesday (Carmine's birthday, 24th August) but I couldn't wait. smirk


End file.
